Professor Eden: Beyond Hopeless Teacher
by Invader Tar
Summary: Elizabeth returned to Hogwarts to teach classes this time around, rather than attend them. Little did she know that she still had a lot to learn about her old classmates, a mysterious new teacher, and someone she hadn't thought of in ages.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Although this is a sequel, you don't _really_ have to read the first story to get it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own nor claim the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling. This also applies to every chapter posted under this story.

**Side Note**: Thank you, Jessica Moon for the sequel's title.

* * *

"Hello," I said, turning my back on the group of Seventh Years to face the blackboard. "My name is Elizabeth Eden." I wrote my name, trying very hard to not cough as I inhaled a cloud of chalk dust.

I turned around just as a bright eyed blond boy said, "If you're our substitute, why haven't you been here for the past week?"

"Uhm," I began, having a flashback of partying with Kate in her new home within Hogsmeade, "there was an emergency, which delayed Dumbledore's getting a hold of me."

"How long are you staying?" asked another.

"Until your professor returns," I said, realizing that although this was my first day on the job, I had already lost all emotion in my voice. "Now then, onto the lesson..."

Maybe I should briefly explain the events that brought me to this point... During the summer of Sixth year, Sirius and I discovered that we weren't right for each other. By "Sirius and I", I mean I, and by "discovered that we weren't right for each other", I mean discovered he was sleeping around when we were together. It's complete brilliance on his part, if you ask me.

Immediately after I broke up with him, Seventh year started and in an attempt to ignore the rumors, and Sirius, I threw myself into my school work more than any Ravenclaw ever had before, which is really saying something. After Hogwarts, I got a job with the Daily Prophet and climbed my way up the ladder until I was the Editor in Chief.

All in my corporate life was going well until very recently the Ministry started censoring what we could and could not put in the paper. The Minister of Magic and I both thought that I should step down from my office and take a break from the editing world. Although I expressed myself rather well and told Cornelius that I wasn't going to be a part of his idea of "truth", he insisted that I take a break, saying that I would see things from his perspective after being away from the pressures of my job.

And _that_ is how I found myself doing Dumbledore a favor by taking the place of one of his professors while he/she was away on business for the Order, which Dumbledore had solicited me to join many a time before. I had decided to take the job because it was close to Kate's house, and would give us more of a chance to see each other. Kate had also ensured me that there were new additions to the Staff, and that there were rumors of a few other teachers in their early twenties. Although I hadn't seen the staff yet, I was excited to not be the only professor below fifty years of age.

I gathered my things as the students left the classroom and followed them towards the Great Hall, nervous about whom the new young staff members were and whether I knew them.

"Professor Eden," Dumbledore smiled, motioning to one of the two empty seats to his left as I approached the table. I took the seat I was appointed, smiling politely. "How did your first day go?"

"Everything is so," I paused to find the right word but was unable due to the surge of emotion within me. "I seem to be the only thing that's different, it's somewhat startling." I meant my older age and newly bleached blond hair which had replaced the red bob I had sported throughout my years at Hogwarts.

He smiled again, his eyes coming alive, "You are mistaken, my dear. It seems as if you have not heard the news about the additions to the staff."

"I have, but I am yet to notice them," I said between bites of food. I had forgotten how delicious Hogwarts food was. "Well, besides myself, of course."

"Severus Snape is the new Potions Master," he stated simply. "You went to school together, did you not?" He looked over to see that I had frozen with my spoon halfway to my mouth. "Is there a problem, Elizabeth?"

"Not at all, sir," I said, feeling as I had in Fourth year when I went to talk to the Headmaster about having all of my classes with Sirius Black yet again. "We were just not on the best of terms last time we parted."

"No matter, the Headmaster spoke, waiving the issue aside. "That was nearly six years ago."

"Right, Headmaster," I replied, causing us to eat in silence for a few moments. "Are there any other additions to the staff?"

"You are currently replacing the newest member," He smiled, remembering something he was unwilling to share. "There is one more professor," he said, "but I highly doubt that you are acquainted with her."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Valora Vasquez. She is the teacher for the newly Ministry appointed class," he replied, his voice empty of resentment which mine had been filled with when the Ministry interfered in _my_ work place. "She is at the end of our table."

I leaned and looked to our left, seeing only McGonagall. I looked the other way and saw a dark skinned woman a bit on the chubbier side with brilliant green eyes and honey colored curly hair.

"She's beautiful," I said.

"Yes, however," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "whether she can teach or not is a completely different matter."

"Right," I said, realizing that no matter how old of an age I would reach, Albus Dumbledore would continue to make me feel like a simple minded child. It was the negative effect of his grandeur. "What does she teach?"

"Muggle Relations," he said, sipping some of his drink. "It's been added to the curriculum due to the inability of most wizards to keep their powers a secret when dark wizards roam their streets."

"Muggle Relations?" I questioned, nearly laughing.

Just as I was about to voice my thoughts of the class to Dumbledore, Severus Snape took the only empty seat at the table which happened to be to my left, silencing me for the rest of the meal as we all sat in silence, Severus occasionally making a cynical comment to Dumbledore.

"It's insane," I said a few hours later, splayed out on Kate's couch. "I feel as if I've stepped back in time! I don't feel like a professor at all."

"Well, you should," she said as she walked around the living room, cleaning up after her fiancée, Parker Calaway. "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts right now, offering your students extra help with their homework?"

"I've been there for one day, Kate," I sighed. "The only thing I've really done is teach them how to use the index of their textbooks."

"Liz, you can't slack off, you need to teach them!" she said, stopping in the middle of her nightly chores. "They are young impressionable minds, and you have to mold them." I stared at Kate silently. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm a bit upset at Parker, an I think I may be taking it out on you."

"Maybe," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"What did you say?" she snapped.

"Nothing important," I replied, clearing my throat. "You'll never guess who is the new Potions Master!"

"Whom?" she asked, absentmindedly. "I rather liked Slughorn."

"Well, it's Severus Snape," I said, taking several moments to pronounce the name, to make sure that it made it's mark on her memory.

"Snape?" she asked, as shocked as I was, fully stopping her chores. I nodded in reply. "But the last time you talked to him--"

"He snitched on my personal relationship to my arch nemesis," I said, smiling.

"Arch nemesis?" she said, cocking an eyebrow. "Aren't you being just a bit over dramatic?"

"Well," I shrugged, "close enough."

"Was it awkward?" she asked. I had succeeded in my mission—I had distracted her from her relationship issues with Mister Calaway.

"A bit," I replied. "I'm neither jumping out of joy to work with him, nor dreading it more than I dread most social interactions." Silence retook the room. "There's another addition to the staff."

"Whom is he or she replacing?"

"_She _is not replacing anyone," I said, for once taking enjoyment in gossip. "She's the teacher for the newest Ministry improvement in places they should not be interfering in. She's the Muggle Relations professor."

"Muggle Relations?"

"My reaction exactly," I smiled. Her name is... Oh, Merlyn, I can't believe it! I've forgotten!" I was never too grand at remembering things. "It's a foreign name and.. and... Valerie? Vernal Martinez? Valentina--"

"Valora Vasquez?"

"Yes!" I said, glad to have the name at last. Had Kate not known it, it would've bugged me for the rest of the night. "Wait, how did you know her name?"

"She's one of the most famous Death Eater hunters in the Ministry," she replied, throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet at me. "Her name is plastered on the front page of the Prophet, how did you not notice?"

I scoffed, "Yeah, like I read that government controlled trash." I looked over the small type font, seeing the names of many of my employees, and the name of Valora Vasquez posted repeatedly throughout the first few pages of the newsletter. "Hmm," I said, looking at the picture of her grinning as a few wizards, who were trying very hard to hide their faces, were booked away. "I wonder what she's doing in Hogwarts."

* * *

A/N: **R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm hoping to give this story more plot than the last one.

**RadicalReason: **I'm glad you think so.

**Wolfygirl58: **You and I both, my friend. I'm hoping to not let you guys down with this sequel.

**PEEVSY: **Interesting? I was going for at least "good start". P

**Jessluvsharry: **Your review was my favorite!

**Bookworm2011: **I'm so glad you're excited for this! A lot of people sound really iffy when they review it. :(

**Homeslice4life: **If I do bring him back, which I haven't decided if I'm going to or not, it's not going to be for another four or so chapters. And yeah, I'm thinking about making the "sleeping around" thing a tad more interesting.

**Nosilla: **I hope you're reading this. I'm so grateful to you for reviewing all of my stories, but I've never gotten a chance to do so until now! So thank you!

**Jessica Moon: **It was a freakin' awesome suggestion.

**WonWonWeirdo:** That was kind of a given, not a really a mystery.

* * *

The next morning, I made the mistake of sleeping in and being late to breakfast. When I got there, there was only one empty chair which was to the left of Severus Snape. I took it anyway, hoping to find out more about Valora Vasquez, as she was sitting to his right, happily chit chatting the morning away. I had glanced at her quite a few times yesterday at lunch, dinner, and in between classes, and I had never seen her look so alive and animated. She seemed very into the conversation. Thus, I took a seat to the Potion Master's left, doing my best to nonchalantly eavesdrop on the two as I pretended to read the Daily Prophet.

"...And I told dear Fudge that the portkeys had been in the cupboard the entire time!" she said, bursting out into laughter. Snape replied with a smirk, which with his range of emotion, was equivalent to a squeal of pure ecstasy for most people. Although he seemed to be enjoying himself as well, he remained silent, forcing her to speak again. "So, how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?"

"This is my second year," he replied.

"What did you do before here?"

He dropped his eyes, immediately returning to his shell, "Odd jobs. Nothing stable."

"What kind of jobs?" she asked, with a slight giggle. Although she was trying very hard to keep all serious tones out of her voice, it was clear to me, and I am sure to Severus as well, that she was pumping him for information.

"Who likes talking about their old job?" he replied, trying equally hard to keep something out of his voice as well. For him, however, it was agitation. "It's my old job for a reason." Although the words were simple and universally acknowledged as truth, I could tell that here, there was a double meaning. I mean that everyone had heard the rumors of Snape being a Death Eater.

"But I'm interested," she said, rounding her big green eyes and pouting slightly. "I want to know _exactly_ what everyone did before they came to Hogwarts, especially young dashing professors such as yourself." I tried hard to keep my breakfast down-she was really laying the charm on thick. I could tell something was wrong.

"In that case," I said, butting into their conversation, "I have quite a story to tell you. Now I hope you forgive me for eavesdropping," she looked like she was about to say something, but I rattled on, determined to make her listen to me rather than make Snape squirm. "I used to be the Editor in Chief for the Prophet until your beloved Fudge made me step down because I was unwilling to censor the news." She flinched as I spoke these words, ensuring me that I had said just the right thing to capture her attention. She returned her face to the smiling mask it had been beforehand, but now, her eyes were murderous.

"It's not censoring the news," she said with a sweet smile. "He only wishes to keep it mild. There is no need to alarm the citizens when nothing is wrong."

"Nothing? You call the rise of the Dark Lord 'nothing'?" I hissed. "What will you call it when his Death Eaters are more powerful than the law, 'a small inconvenience'?" Her face flamed red with anger for a moment, and she looked as if she were going to start shouting before she thought better of it and returned to eating her breakfast in silence. Snape gave me a thankful smile, before returning to ignoring my existence. And me? Well, I knew that I had just ensured that Valora Vasquez would dislike me for the rest of my stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Alright, class," I said, sitting cross-legged on my desk, facing the Seventh Years a few days later. "It's finally time to do something of _value_ in this class."

"You mean we're not going to take our quiz on how to use the index?" asked a disheartened female.

"No," I replied. "Last night, I got a stern talking to about my lack of teaching in this class, although I've only been here for one class." I said, muttering the last half of the sentence. "It has inspired me to, you know, actually _teach_ you all."

"What are we going to study first?" asked the eager blond boy from the prior day.

"Well," I said, grabbing a text book and flipping it open to a random page, "'_Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies: Fictions of Muggles, Facts of Wizards_'." I said, reading the title out loud. "Well, let's start with the first on the list—vampires. What do you all know about vampires?"

"They hate garlic," eagerly called out blond boy's friend. I took a moment to myself to come to the conclusion that eager boy, and disheartened girl would make a good couple. They would probably cancel each other's energy levels out.

"Good," I replied. "What else?"

"They drink blood," said disheartened girl. "I've seen blood-flavored lollipops at Honeydukes."

"What else?" I asked the now silenced class. "Come on, you're forgetting the most important thing!"

"They are found in the Black Forest, Romania and Transylvania," said blond boy, flipping through his book frantically. "And centaurs oppose them?"

"Good, but not I was looking for," I waited. "Anyone? Anyone?" They all stared at me in silence. "They are considered non-wizard part-humans which means that their treatment is regulated by the ministry. Can anyone tell me what this means?"

"The best we can do is restrain them," replied a mousy girl with thick glasses, "unless it is evident that they are going to kill us if given the chance."

"Exactly!"

The rest of the class period was spent discussing, and practicing a few spells to detain vampires.

"Alright class," I laughed, surprised at how well the lesson had gone over, "your homework, which is due the next time we meet, is to perfect the spells you learned today, and write an essay on the origin, lifestyle, and spells against vampires." A few groans escaped the students. "This is important! You never know when you're going to run into a gaunt, pale being who just _might _be a vampire."

"Like Professor Snape?" asked blond boy.  
"Precisely," I replied, causing the class to burst out in laughter.

* * *

The next day, my silent breakfast was rendered interesting by a letter I received from Demitria Didd, one of my good friends from my Hogwarts days who had taken a job with the Peruvian Ministry.

_Lizzie,_

_ I feel as if we haven't spoken for ages! You need to catch me up on your life, and a visit as soon as you could possibly manage it would do the trick. I still can't believe that you're a teacher.. You seemed most eager out of all the Seventh Years to leave Hogwarts, and now you return without putting up a fight first? Then again, with Snape as your colleague, it all makes sense. I never thought he would willingly step back into that school after what he had been through._

_ Although I understand why you felt the need to step down from your job, I must admit that I rather enjoyed your opinion pieces on the Wizarding world. The Ministry here is a lot more accepting of the bad news than Fudge seems to be. At least, here, we admit when we have problems. One of the latest we've been facing is mysterious disappearances from both Muggle and Wizard homes, with no trace of where the victim is gone, or what happened. However, both the minister and I think our problem has a magical solution._

The letter went on to describe her newest flame, who was an American also working for the Ministry, and describe, in detail, every tidbit of her life. Although Demi's letters were usually rather dull, I found this one somewhat interesting due to my new occupation, and the thought of a mystery, waiting to be solved. I replied immediately, asking for more detail of the disappearances, and adding a few comments on her love life, as I would've felt horrid using her for only information.

* * *

"Kate!" I screeched as she opened the door to her home, allowing me inside. "Thank you so much for the advice! The last few classes I've taught have been absolutely wonderful!"

"No problem," she mumbled. She then abandoned me at the entrance and returned to cleaning up what looked like a broken vase on the ground. I took off my jacket, throwing it on the couch.

Although I suspected it had something to do with Calaway, I decided to say nothing, and instead, change the subject, "You should have seen them in class! They were all absolutely astonishing, they caught on so quickly." I walked into her kitchen, grabbing something out of her fridge to eat. "I'm so glad I have you to boss me around and make me do things I don't want to do."

"You know what?" She snapped, looking up at me as she was crouched on the floor. "If that's how you look at it, maybe I should just agree with you on every stupid little remark you make!"

"Jesus, Kate," I said, leaving my bite mark in the apple without eating it due to my shock. "I was only joking."

She looked like she was going to say something else, but instead, closed her eyes and sighed, "I know Liz, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit stressed, that's all."

"I think that you and _Parker_," I said, trying very hard to not sneer, "need to take some time apart from each other—a break. This relationship has been running you into the ground lately!"

"Well a break isn't practical, is it?" She said, motioning towards the walls of the house. "I live with the bloody idiot."

I smiled, "Well, maybe it's time you turn that idiot in for a new one."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," I said, picking up my jacket and nearly skipping out of her home. "Expect to get a letter from someone near and dear to us both soon."

* * *

A/N: Short, but action packed, chapter to make your first day of school a tad bit sweeter. Read and **Review**.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Eden: Beyond Hopeless Teacher

Chapter Three

A/N: I don't feel like proofreading, so you're going to have to suffer through my possibly improper grammar, and repetitive/poor sentence structure.

* * *

"How dare you?" Kate shouted as she flung my door open, the doorknob smacking into the wall. I cringed, fully aware that it would leave a mark.

"How dare I what, dear?" I said, dropping my eyes back to the paper I was grading and marking off a few points for improper grammar. I wasn't entirely sure if I were capable of taking off points for that, but to me, if I had to struggle to understand the meaning of a sentence, points must be deducted.

"You know exactly what!" she spat through gritted teeth, stomping to my desk. "What is this?" She proceeded to jab out her hand at me, which was clasping a smeared piece of parchment.

"Hmm?" I looked up and took off my reading glasses. "It looks like a letter."

"I know what it is!" she replied. I could almost visualize her fuming, steaming like a pot of tea. "Now, can you please explain it to me?"

I sighed, put my glasses back on and snatched the paper away from her, "I'd say it's a letter from Dumbledore, asking you to stay at the castle with us and help out with the accounting of the school funds."

"I know what it says," she replied. She was about to go on shouting, but as I could see the blood pulsing in her veins, I decided to cut her suffering off short.

"Kate, I asked Dumbledore if he could use for anything around the castle, seeing as you can't stay with Parker," I sighed. I pushed back in my chair, swinging my legs onto my table. Our body language was at different polar ends. I was relaxed, while her fists and muscles were clenched.

"You told him about Parker and I?"

"Only what he needed to know," I shrugged. "It's the best course of action. This way, you have a place to stay while you think things out with Parker."

"Liz!" she said, back to shouting again. "I know this may be hard for you to comprehend but I don't need your help when it comes to relationships! The last serious relationship you were in was while we went to Hogwarts! And you even managed to screw that up!"

I looked at her for a few seconds, all the while pursing my lips. Then, I put on my glasses and returned my gaze to the paper I was grading. "You may leave. We have nothing more to discuss," I said, motioning towards the door.

It was obvious that she needn't be told twice. She promptly turned around and left my office, as abruptly and quickly as she had entered it. I sighed as the door slammed shut after her. Lately, I had found myself becoming more and more like the people I despised when I was younger. I was well-mannered, never carried away by my feelings, cold to everyone, and reserved. I was the complete opposite of whom I had been when I was at my happiest, and had paid the price. Still, no matter, I assumed this was a part of growing up and carried on.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kate moved into Hogwarts castle. The next few days we had most meals together as if nothing had happened. It was as if the past few weeks hadn't happened, as if we hadn't gotten in a fight. That was another part of growing up for me—having disagreements were too much of a hassle.

One day, as we were sitting together at breakfast, we actually began talking as we used to rather than the newly formed habit of mindless chit chat centered around celebrity gossip and the weather.

"You were right," Kate said randomly, breaking a long silence. "About Parker and I, I mean."

"I'm glad you see things my way," I said, not taking my eyes off the research paper I was reading. "I am curious though, what brought about this realization?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you... Ever since I moved into the castle, things have been better than ever," she said excitedly. I looked up to check my assumption, and I was right, her eyes were glittering. "He brought me flowers last night and told me he missed me."

"That's nice," I replied coldly, taking a sip of my coffee. It was no secret that I didn't approve of Parker Calaway, or Kate's being with him. However, I felt a lot better keeping this information to myself as I felt Kate would want to debate my reasons for the formation of this opinion.

She frowned deeply, "Kate, I've known you long enough to know when you don't mean something."

"I'm sorry," I said, looking up again and, this time, putting my paper wholly aside. "I don't think you two are exactly a... good match."

"Why not?" she said, her look hardening instantaneously.

"You fight about the stupidest things," I said. "In my opinion, he makes you miserable."

"Liz, you don't know everything," she replied. It was her turn to be cold. "You only see the negative of our relationship, if you knew him intimately, you would think of him differently."

"I'm sure you're right," I said, losing all interest in the conversation immediately. "It wasn't my place to speak. I apologize."

Kate snapped the book in front of her shut, "It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Oh?" I said, looking up.

She sat back down and gave me a look of concern before speaking in hushed tones, "At times it's as if you're the same Lizzie I knew when we went to Hogwarts, but at other times, you seem a lot... older."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Truly, I held no interest in the conversation, I was just replying to be polite.

"Exactly that," she sighed. "Ever since we graduated, it seems as if you have no interest in the world around you."

"I beg to differ," I snorted. "How could I be the editor of a newspaper and simultaneously indifferent?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You seem so vibrant when you're working, or teaching here.. but when you're not, when you're just being Liz Eden, not professor Eden or Editor in Chief Eden, you're careless and uninterested." She paused, waiting for me to do so. However, I decided not indulge the imbecilic conversation. "I'm just scared for you."

"Don't be," I laughed. "It's all a part of becoming older, people chan—"

"Lizzie, you're not becoming older," she grabbed her things quickly and stood up. "You're just becoming... colder."

"Nice rhyme, Katherine," I muttered to myself as I watched her walk away.

* * *

That day, I was insistent on not letting Kate's statement about my new life be correct. Thus, when I received a letter from Demi in the mail, it seemed like my salvation.

_Liz,_

_I don't really have a lot of time to write these days, so I'm going to make this letter as brief as possible. The disappearances have multiplied, and the Peruvian president is threatening exposure of the Wizarding community if they continue. He, as well as most of the ministry are almost certain that the problem is due to a sort of magical creature, or a wizard or witch on a rampage. No matter what the route of the problem is, it must be solved before our lives are exposed._

_If you have any ideas of what might be causing this, contact me immediately._

_-With Love, Hope, and Fear,_

_Demitria Didd_

I grinned, staring down at the letter. Although this might not sound like a reasonable reaction, you must see my point of view. Problems usually need solutions, correct? And who better to solve a problem about magical creatures than a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? Granted, this was my first year teaching, but I felt as if I were smart enough to figure it out. And with that mentality, I went to see the man whose approval was necessary for my plan.

* * *

"You want to _what_?" Dumbledore chuckled, leaning back in his chair and staring at me. He was acting as if I had just told him a whimsical joke. I cringed a bit, tightening the curls of my fists, attempting to keep out the feeling of being insignificant.

"I want to take a field trip with my Seventh Year students," I replied. "I think they're of reasonable intelligence to be able to handle themselves in Peru."

"You're speaking of putting children in danger," he said, all humor drained from his face.

"And letting them graduate into a world reigned by the Dark Lord isn't doing the same thing?" I said, ready to stand my ground. "I think it'd be a good learning experience. They would learn to handle themselves in the face of a real creature. Besides, as I'm thinking about going over Christmas break, the parents have complete say over whether their child attends the field trip or not."

"Elizabeth," he sighed, "you're not thinking rationally. What if someone gets hurt?"

"There will be more than ample supervision," I replied. "They will constantly be accompanied by a member of the Peruvian Ministry, or myself. What trouble could they possibly get into?"

He frowned deeply, touching his fingertips together, "I will consider it."

"Winter break starts in a week, Headmaster," I sighed. "Is that an appropriate amount of time for you?"

"Tonight at dinner, I shall inform you of whether you should start making travel arrangements or not," he replied, the twinkle returning to his eyes. I felt as if I were slowly winning.

"Thank you, Headmaster," I said, standing up and walking out of his office.

I was convinced this ways the appropriate thing to do. I would be capable of seeing Demi for the first time in months, as well as of disproving Kate's theory about my life lacking luster. It would be killing two birds with one stone. Helping out a friend was _not_ synonymous with apathy.

* * *

After my last class, a few students hung back to ask me about a new spell we had covered the prior week which was a supplement to the spell we were concentrating on before break started. I stayed a bit later than needed to help them as I wanted to drive the point home. Without the first spell, the second didn't make sense and when I attended Hogwarts, I hated subjects like that. If you were bad at one thing, in the end, it made you bad at everything. However, by the time I departed for dinner, they seemed more self-assured as they tried the spell. I smiled as I rushed to the Great Hall, concentrating on how good it felt to help out someone in need. I had forgotten all about my deal with the Headmaster until I saw him.

"Elizabeth," he said, sounding very stern as I took the only empty seat at the left end of the table. "I would much appreciate a chance to converse with you after dinner."

"Of course, Headmaster," I replied, a bit caught off guard by his serious behavior. "We can speak now, if you would like."

"It's a private matter," he said. By now, all of the teachers were watching us, as alarmed as I was by Dumbledore's tone. "My office, however, is a more suitable setting. If you could meet me there after this meal...?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied. Then, realizing what I had said, cleared my throat and attempted to save the sentence. "...tainly. Yes, certainly... Albus."

I sat down and stared at my food for a few seconds before realizing that Snape was trying very hard to not laugh aloud.

"Something funny?" I asked, trying my best to be intimidating.

"Yes, Sir certainly Albus?" he said, no longer able to control his laughter. "Is there an uncertain Sir Albus?"

I elbowed him in the ribs, "Oh, hush. He's a bit intimidating when he gets like that."

"A bit?" Snape said, returning to his food. "I was surprised you weren't sweating profusely." A few seconds passed in silence. "You shouldn't be much worried, however; he has requested mine and Kate's company after dinner as well."

"What do you think could involve all three of us?" I asked. I took a moment to look at the Headmaster, as if that would help me understand him better. "I have no idea what this could be about."

"Maybe you're wanted by the Ministry," Snape shrugged.

"Come, come, Snape," I laughed. "If anyone is wanted by the Ministry, it's you."

He gave me a bitter look.

"Shit," I muttered, recapturing his attention. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, you know, Valora."

He looked up, startled by the very mention of her name, "What about her?"

"Look at her," I motioned with my head towards where she was sitting near the other end of the table. Severus looked at her, turned a bit paler (which I hadn't thought possible), and returned to his dinner.

"She's staring at us," Snape said coldly.

"You, Sev. She's staring at you," I said.

He gave a quick not before letting out a sigh. We passed the rest of the meal in silence, both of us too uncomfortable with the thought of being watched to carry on conversation.

* * *

"You asked to see me, Headmaster?" I said, promptly appearing in his office after dinner. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach; I knew something bad was going to happen. I felt as I always did when I was younger and spoke to an authority figure—nervous, although I had done nothing wrong. I took a moment to reconsider my proposal earlier that day. None of it had been bold enough to warrant dire consequences.

"Yes, sit down, Elizabeth," he said, motioning to one of four chairs in his office. Kate and Severus were already seated safely away from each other. One of them had taken the far right chair, and the other, the far left. I subconsciously sat by Severus, as I felt more comfortable around him of late. Out of my peripheral, I could see Kate slightly shaking her head.

"Who is the fourth seat for?" Kate asked. I had been thinking the same question.

"Headmaster?" dripped the syrupy of Valora Vasquez from the door to his now cramped office.

"Yes, please come in, Valora," he replied, smiling kindly. She did as he asked, naturally taking the last empty seat in the room.

Severus and I quickly exchanged nervous glances before returning our eyes to Dumbledore.

"Earlier today, Elizabeth requested my permission to take the Seventh Year Defense Against the Dark Arts students on a field trip to Peru, as they've been having some mysterious disappearances of late," he paused a minute, allowing the the room to soak up this new information. "I thought it a foolish suggestion, thinking the trip would end up more of an education than a learning experience. However, my idea was imposed upon by reality when I got into contact with Arturo Mamani, the Peruvian Minister of Magic. He quickly told me that he could use all of the help he could call for, and that students might provide the abstract way of thinking the project might need for a solution.

"Thus, Liz, you are capable of taking your students on the trip. I've called the rest of you here to ask for your assistance in this field trip. Naturally, I will be going along, as will Liz. Severus, I was hoping you would join us as well as your expertise in Potions should keep the students supplied with concoctions for any sort of injury they might impose on themselves or each other. Valora, I was seeking your assistance, as you would be ideal to have on a mission such as this. And Kate, if I remember correctly, you were always very bright in school. As this is quite a serious problem for both the Magical community all over the world, and the Peruvian Ministry, any help at all would be greatly appreciated."

A few minutes of silence passed, the room becoming stern and serious. With the knowledge that Valora might be assisting me on the trip, I found myself not wanting the trip to actually take place.

"I can go," Valora said, the first in the room to make a noise after Dumbledore's request.

"Why?" I thought to myself, looking up at the ceiling of Dumbledore's office. "Why me, God?"

"I am capable as well," Kate shrugged, before giving out a shrill laugh. "I have nothing better scheduled, anyway." I could tell that she was trying to diffuse the awkward and stern air of the situation with her humor. However, the fact that she herself was nervous only added to the horrid feeling of the environment.

Snape sighed lightly. So lightly, in fact, that I was sure it was only audible to himself and me. "I can go as well."

He sounded as if he were surrendering something, as they all did. He had a right to, he was the only one who was actually sacrificing. By agreeing to go, he was sacrificing his right to privacy. I was sure of this, and I could tell he was, too, as we both simultaneously shot Valora an uneasy look. She would not stop until she got what she wanted, whatever that may be.

"Very well. Thank you all for your cooperation," Dumbledore smiled. "You three may leave, I have a few other things to discuss with Professor Eden."

I hadn't noticed that the butterflies in my stomach had left until they returned. This time, they were intensified, raging into the sides of my stomach.

"Yes, Albus?" I said, when they left.

"I have a bit of bad news," he said, slowly pacing the ground of his office. This continued for a few moments before he sat down for the first time since I first entered. "The reason I am so... willing to let you take this trip," he began with some difficulty, unsure of what words to use, "is due to some news I have received which threatens your position here with us at Hogwarts."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. A bit of suspense never hurt anyone. Sorry about the lack of updates, I didn't forget about you, I've just been crazy busy. However, I'm not doing any more productions this year, so I should have a lot of time to write. Hypothetically speaking, of course. **Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: So, obviously, I hadn't updated in ages when I put up chapter three. I hope that didn't make me lose readers. On the last chapter, I only got two reviews which is ridiculously low for this series. **Sighs** I don't know what's going on... Anyway. This story is put under the character SBOC for a reason. Alright?  
**Jess**: You leave me the _best_ reviews! You're definitely my favorite reader.

* * *

"Oh?" I said after a few moments of pause. It was the perfect answer, short, but not pointless. I was afraid that if I said anything longer, my tone, voice or the words said would betray me.

"Yes," he said, looking down at his long, white hands as they rested on the smooth flat top of his desk. "The member whose position you were replacing will be back with us shortly. January 5th, to be precise."

"As soon as the break ends," I said, a bit mortified. Being a teacher had given me a sort of unexpected happiness and satisfaction by distracting me from my bitterness over the Ministry.

"Yes. I have spoken with Cornelius, and he admits that the Prophet is more than willing to reinstate employment, which leaves you with a choice," he smiled at me, his eyes catching the torch light for a moment. "You may rejoin the staff of the Prophet, or stay at Hogwarts and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in a sort of collaborative effort with your colleague."

I gaped at him for a few minutes, "You want me to stay?"

"Yes," he gave me a small smile, "the students have taken quite a liking to you."

"Thank you," I said, feeling my skin flooded with blood. Unfortunately, when I blushed, it wasn't confined to just my face. "May I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course," he chuckled. "You have all the time we spend in Peru to decide."

I left his office shortly after that and decided to pay Kate a visit, as I had a favor to ask of her.

* * *

"Settle down," I said, just as the class began to fill with my Seventh Year students. "Does anyone remember what we're discussing today?" There was a period of silence as everyone waited for someone else to answer the question.

"Werewolves?" called out Eager Boy, whose actual name was Tom. Tom, although being aware that his answer was thoroughly right, still sounded unsure of himself. I didn't find this odd, however, as I had been the same way throughout my years at Hogwarts.

"Exactly!" I replied. "And for your learning pleasure, today I have gone through the trouble of arranging for a guest speaker to be here." I could feel the amount of tension in the class rise as their eyes began to dart towards the corners of the room frantically, searching for the guest speaker. "Our guest speaker is _not _a werewolf," I said, to which they responded with sighs of relief, "although it would make no difference if she were."

At this moment, the door opened slowly, allowing Kate inside. She looked a bit nervous, but I could tell that she had downed a few Butter Beers, or else she would not have shown up at all. Ever since I had known her, Kate had had crippling stage fright. It was so bad that if we had to present something to the class, either I would do all of it, or she would find a way to be excused.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Katherine Kirkwood. You might have seen her around the castle, as she is currently employed by Hogwarts," I said as she slowly took her position beside me. "Now, Ms. Kirkwood is helping Headmaster Dumbledore out with the school's funds, but today, she has agreed to take an hour or so out of her busy schedule to help you all understand her other area of expertise—werewolves."

I gave Kate a small smile before retreating to my desk slowly and sitting down, ready to grade their essays comparing and contrasting the thirteen different kinds of zombies. As Kate began talking, I got lost in the flow of their sentences, going from one essay to the next. They all had such original points of view, some of them subtly hinting at humorous subjects, others completely serious, and a few blatantly writing a parody. I went from essay to essay until something caught my attention—silence. My class, my favorite class, my class full of talkative Seventh Years was... silent.

I snapped my head up to see Kate and the class staring at me, "Yes?"

"They want to know how I know so much about werewolves," she said, pulling an agitated face.

"Tell them," I said, smiling wickedly, causing her eyes to widen. "Fine, I will. My dear friend Ms. Kirkwood dated a werewolf for about five years."

The class responded with widened eyes and a few gasps. I sighed, took off my reading glasses and stood up, walking to the front of the class.

"Class, you don't seem to understand that a werewolf is not a threat to you," I said, squeezing the bridge of my nose. It seemed like Sixth and Seventh year all over again. "First, they are only transformed once a month, and remain very human at every other moment. Second, werewolves can be subdued by Wolfsbane Potion, which is very effective, and very difficult to make. Third, you are _wizards_. If you were Muggles, you'd have some reason for worry but for the love of all that is magical, be reasonable!"

A few of the students laughed at my little outburst, and Eager Boy, whose face had gone pale white at the reactions of his classmates to the word "werewolf" seemed to gain some color.

"What happened between you and the werewolf?" piped up a girl from the back. Kate gave her a questioning look. "Well, I mean if you learned so much about werewolves, you obviously cared for him."

"That's not the point," I said, after Kate threw me another mortified glance. I had had enough fun torturing her for now. "Please listen as I am considering an extensive test on _everything_ Ms. Kirkwood had discussed thus far." The class looked shocked. I looked back down at the tests I was grading just as the rustle of the pulling out of parchment, ink and feather spread out, and magnified, throughout the room. I smiled to myself. Order was restored.

* * *

"Kate?" I said, disrupting her in her reading of Anne Rice's _Interview with the Vampire_. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," she replied, not removing her eyes from the pages of her book.

"What _did _happen between you and Remus?"

Her eyes shot up, staring at me for a moment, and then, just as quickly, she returned to her book, clearing her throat and acting as if nothing had happened, "Why do you ask?"

"You never told me," I shrugged, taking a sip of my tea. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"You never told me about Sirius," she snapped. "Besides, what's past is passed."

"Alright," I said, feeling like an intruder. "As you wish."

She sighed, "It's just," she paused momentarily, "been a long time. I don't want to, metaphorically speaking, tear the wound anew."

I nodded before returning to my crossword puzzle. Hmm... God, or reversed, 5 letters.

"What happened to us, Liz?" Kate said suddenly, breaking me out of my trance.

"Sorry?"

"After sixth year, I mean," she replied. "What happened between us? We never talked anymore."

"We grew up," I replied, flipping my newspaper to the funnies. "Seventh Years are expected to cope in life with maturity, and a part of maturity is the stop of self-involvement."

"That's not what happened," she said, leaning back in her chair and looking off towards the Ravenclaw table. "The only memories I have of Seventh Year are of Remus and me running off together as you wrote endlessly."

I shrugged, "Brilliance takes time and practice."

"If you say so," she smiled. "All I'm saying is maybe you grew up too fast."

"In a world where people are killed for what their relatives are," I said, motioning towards an article in the Prophet talking about the murder of several Muggles, "is there such a thing as growing up _too _fast?"

"You're right, I guess," she sighed.

"I usually am," I replied. I was attempting to diffuse the situation through humor by being arrogant, and miserably failing.

"I don't know," she replied, wishfully. "I just wish you had gotten the same period of adolescent happiness the rest of us did."

"Well, although I didn't get that, I got my fill of teenage angst," I smiled. "One emotion out of two is better than none."

She smiled, shaking her head slowly before returning to her book. She had finally given up on the argument, although she had put up more of a fight than she usually did when our opinions differed.

I didn't quite know what it was, but something about the castle was changing me. The ironic part was that the change, although major, was nothing new. I was simply returning to my old way of life. Returning to Hogwarts had returned me to the mindset I had spent my final days there in. I was, once again, insecure Elizabeth Eden, a hopeless Ravenclaw waiting for something—anything—to come along and change her life.

* * *

"Any student interested in coming on the trip must set up an interview, or show prove of consent by their parent or guardian," I said, closing the rant I had been going on about the trip to Peru. It was three days before the trip, and Dumbledore had urged me to address all Seventh Year students at breakfast that morning. "This is a great learning experience, but is also dangerous. The trip should not be taken likely. Students are urged to remember that it is not necessary for them to accompany their students and teachers on this trip. No credit will be given. This is an extracurricular activity." I stopped, taking a deep breath, "Finally, I have an announcement. After the break, the true Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be returning."

"Will you be leaving?" shouted one of my Sixth Year students.

"I do not know yet," I replied. "This will all be decided on the trip to Peru, which is just another reason for you all to come along," I replied, laughing at my pathetic attempt at subliminal messaging.

I excused the students and the Great Hall roared for a few moments as they all took in, and commented on, the new information. I retook my seat between Severus and Katherine.

"You're leaving?" Snape and Kate asked simultaneously.

"Oh," I said, looking back and forth between the two of them, "I guess I forgot to mention it in all the excitement."

"_What _excitement?" Snape asked.

"Liz, you're ridiculous," Kate said at the same time.

"Am not, and the excitement of the holidays," I replied, raising my cup of tea to my mouth.

"Eden, you are not very trustworthy at this moment," Snape said. "Tell me the truth."

I stopped, with the cup halfway to my mouth and put it back down, "I'm not joking. I literally forgot to inform you. And please, excuse me if I forget to fill you, my colleagues, in on every minor detail that takes place in my life."

"Colleagues," Snape said with finality. "I see."

"Minor?" Kate said simultaneously. "I would hardly call a career change minor."

"You two really need to stop talking at the same time," I said, putting my untouched tea back down. "Besides, there is no real career change. Dumbledore has given me the option of either returning to my post at the Daily Prophet, or staying on here to co-teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with the true professor of the class."

"The true professor of the class," Snape said with a wicked smile. "I wonder who that could be."

"Again, not the point!" Kate said shrilly, in Sync with Severus yet again. "The point is you not telling us anything!"

"Seriously," I sighed. "I'm done with this having two conversations at the same time. And you two really need to start taking turns talking." I stood up, taking my cup of tea with me, hoping that I would get an actual chance to drink it if I were somewhere where no one would wish to talk to me. "Now if you'd excuse me, I need to start packing for Peru!"

A few moments later, I sat in my office, reading over the newspaper. I was about to take the first sip of my tea when a knock on my door interrupted me, followed by the entrance of Thomas Tessier, or Eager Boy as I was known to refer to him.

"What, Tessier?" I snapped a lot more harshly than I needed to. I stared at my tea with desire.

"Did I disrupt something, Professor?" he asked.

"Hold on," I said, chugging my tepid tea and pulling a disgusted face. "Okay, go on."

"I just had a few questions," he sighed, sitting opposite my desk from me and dropping his head into his hands. "It's about Wolfsbane Potion."

* * *

A/N: You guys should feel special. I _totally_ ditched my homework, boy toy and responsibilities to write this short-ish chapter. **Read & Review.**


	5. Chapter 5, pt 1

* * *

A/N: Peru... Hahah. So, sorry if it took me a while to publish this. After I read the last two chapters, I decided I _really_ need to start proofreading.  
I'm going to be honest, I think I'm losing readers and it's scaring the crap out of me.

* * *

I furrowed by brows, "Wolfsbane Potion? Why are you asking about this, exactly?"

"No particular reason," he said, the corner of his pale mouth twitching. "Just curiosity."

"Honesty is the best policy, Thomas."

"Don't believe the hype, Professor," he sighed. He went back to resting his face in his hands. I stared at him silently, waiting for him to go on. I could visibly see him tense up, and slowly, begin to shake.

"Thomas?" I said, trying to capture his attention and make him look up. I was a bit scared. "Tom, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"It's so hard to tell anyone," he looked at me with big eyes that reminded me of a certain someone I hadn't seen in years. "It's so taboo, and none of them know what's going on—they don't know the truth!"

"You're a werewolf," I said, afraid to look away from his big, liquid eyes. I felt like if I looked away, if I broke contact... If I flinched, it would be interpreted as fear and his deep blue eyes would shatter. He didn't nod, he didn't breathe, he didn't confirm my assumption, nor did he deny it. He just sat there. He sat there and looked at me, waiting for me to do or say something. "Tom," I said, smiling, "it's not a big deal. Breathe."

He shook his head, slumping back in his seat, "You were there—you saw their reactions when you _mentioned_ werewolves. How do you think they would feel if they knew one walked amongst them?"

"They would be scared at first," I said, "that is a given. Humans are, in general, afraid of the unknown. It's why we're going to Peru—if Muggles find out about the Wizarding community, which they don't understand, all will be lost."

"So, you're saying if anyone finds out about me, all will be lost?" his eyes widened in shock.

"God, no!" I said, nearly shouting. "Sorry, I didn't mean that.. I'm just not exactly great with words."

He smiled minutely, "I've noticed."

"Okay how about this," I said, thinking out loud, "I get you in contact with my werewolf—Kate's _friend—_and I talk to Professor Snape about Wolfsbane Potion."

"Alright," he nodded, sniveling, "thank you, Professor."

* * *

A/N: Actual story

_what Liz is writing

* * *

_I had no idea how to begin the letter...

_Dear Remus,_

Did that sound too friendly? Were we no longer familiar enough for me to say "dear"?

_Remus,_

Okay, now that sounded too much like I was jotting a quick note.

_Remus Lupin,_

Now **that** sounded like a business letter. I sighed in frustration, putting my quill aside in order to recuperate.

I decided to skip the greeting for now. I decided to come back later and write a something clever, or brilliant to urge him to read further from someone he hadn't heard from in ages.

_As you've probably heard, I have taken a post at Hogwarts._

I cringed again. Was it too pompous to assume he had heard? I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I acknowledged the fact that I was over-thinking, but what I refused to acknowledge was that it was because of whom a particular acquaintance of Remus' happened to be. I picked up my quill again, determined to write a proper letter, or at least one that wouldn't **completely** humiliate me.

_My Dearest Wolfy Friend,_

_Alas, it has been millions upon millions of seconds since we last communicated. Admit it, you missed me. _

_Now, I don't know if you've heard or not, but I've recently taken a position at Hogwarts. I am, and will continue to be, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher until at least January 5__th__ of this school year. I've run into a bit of a problem with one of my students._

_I recently, and I mean that "recently" as in within the past ten minutes, discovered that one of my students is, akin to you, a werewolf. He hinted slightly at being afraid of what people's reactions to him may be. Although I didn't urge him to tell others, I urged him, to the best of my ability, to be comfortable with who is. Remus, I was hoping to have you come into contact with this student, and let him know that he is not alone._

_I would greatly appreciate any help you can provide._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor (fancy, huh?) Elizabeth Eden_

I stared at the letter I had just composed. Huge sections of writing had been omitted. They were crossed out, at some points my markings tearing a hole in the parchment. I grabbed a new piece of parchment, copied the edited version of the letter down and walked off to begin the mailing process.  


* * *

"Have you packed yet?" Kate said, examining a spoon at breakfast the next day. Many of the students had left already, and only a handful of Seventh Years, who were accompanying us to Peru, remained. We left in exactly twelve hours.

"No," I replied, yawning. I had spent the prior night finishing up an addicting novel, and as a consequence, had gotten about two hours of sleep.

"You should start," she said with a small smile, "you're horrible at packing. You tend to take things you don't need. Remember our trip after Seventh Year?"

"Oh, God," I said, "don't remind me of that disaster." We both paused to laugh awkwardly as memories of the horrible trip flooded our minds. At that moment, an owl swooped down to our table and dropped of a letter in my lap. Lupin had responded more quickly than I thought, reassuring me that he was in the country. This would make his correspondence with Tom and me a lot easier, and more efficient. I snatched the letter and stood up, determined to read it away from Kate. I knew she wouldn't take too kindly to my lettering Remus without telling her.

Within the confines of my office, I opened the letter.

_My Dearest Ex-Prophet Employee Friend,_

_It has been quite a while since we last spoke,or wrote, for that matter. I admit freely that I miss you, and I am not the only one._

I took a moment to wonder at his meaning behind that sentence before realizing consciously what I was doing, and putting an immediate stop to it.

_I have heard about your new employment situation, and I must say I am quite proud of you for leaving the Prophet. Cornelius Fudge has always been, and will continue to be, an ass. Although I'm glad that you have taken a job with Hogwarts, I cannot imagine how odd it must feel to be back within the walls of that castle. However, I need not imagine for long as I will be there around your return from Peru._

_Yes, I know about Peru—don't be startled. As dull as this sounds, as a member of the Order, we are informed on a daily basis of Albus' plans, be they for an invasion, or an afternoon walk. I wish you the greatest level of success with the Peruvian Ministry. _

_As for your wolfish student, I would be more than glad to set up a system of communication with him. I only wish I had had someone for guidance when I was in his position. The main thing for him to remember is to not let himself be defined by his deficiency. _

_It is important to remember that werewolves like Fenrir Greyback allow themselves to be __nothing more than a werewolf. Anyone with this condition, has a choice. That choice is to succumb to a __stereotype, or rise above it. Although the world is cruel to people like us more often than not, it is necessary to realize that it is out of ignorance. I do not know how to word this precisely, but have no worry as I will try very hard to make a compelling argument when I come face to face with this young man. I'm more than willing to meet with him as soon as I return to the castle. Until that day, please give him my condolences, and attempts at wise words. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mister (not fancy at all) Remus Lupin_

_P.S: Have fun in Lima. _

I finished the letter with a smile on my face. Remus always had a way of making me feel at ease when I had every reason to feel uncomfortable, or like a fool. Over the years, I had forgotten just how comforting he could be.

Later that day, after I finally finished packing my heavy trunk, I found Thomas, showing him the part of the letter that pertained to him. He seemed a bit less on edge after having read Remus' wise words, and grinned at me for the first time since he had told me about his "situation". I reassured him that I would speak with Professor Snape as soon as the perfect opportunity presented itself.

That night, I stood beside Dumbledore and Valora Vasquez in the chilly night air as we waited for the eight students who were accompanying us to board their assigned carriages. We were traveling by carriage outside of the castle and to the train station. We were then to take the train to the Ministry, where we would be assisted onto Peruvian soil via magical means. The entire process seemed to me a lot longer than need be.

"Are you excited?" Kate said, stepping beside us as the students finally became situated.

"A bit," I smiled, rubbing my gloved hands together for additional warmth. "Although, the excitement is mainly to see Demetria."

"Exactly," she grinned. At this moment, I noticed that ever since Kate had arrived, Valora Vasquez was leaning in towards us. I sighed in frustration, wanting very badly to shout at her to at least be good at eavesdropping if she was going to participate in it. I jerked my head towards her direction, letting Kate know of the source of my newfound agitation. Kate rolled her eyes in reply and looked away.

We stood in the frozen darkness, waiting for the fifth member of our supervising party to join us. The doors of the castle burst open, throwing light upon us as Severus came outside in a flurry of black, his raven cape flying behind him in the night air. He seemed rushed, and his face was a deadly pale. He yanked Dumbledore aside and flashed him something which made the Headmaster very solemn. They exchanged a few words.

"Due to a series of unforeseen events," Dumbledore began, "I will not be accompanying you tonight. In the morning, however, I will rejoin you at the ministry. Severus and Elizabeth, please accompany the first carriage of students, Valora and Katherine, the second. I will see you all very soon." He gave us one last smile before turning abruptly and quickly, determinedly pacing towards the castle. I exchanged a nervous glance with Kate before we filed off to our assigned carriages. There was no way that what had just taken place could be positive.

* * *

I was jolted out of my shaky slumber as the carriage hit a particularly bad pothole. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the carriage to realize that everyone but Severus remained asleep.

"Are you alright?" I hissed, scared to wake up the students. I didn't wish to wake them, knowing I would have to censor my conversation if I did.

He closed his eyes tightly, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," his eyes opened. "I am fine." Although his words said he was fine, his body language and tone said everything but.

* * *

A/N: I decided to publish this chapter without finishing it.

My father recently died and adapting has been hard, but I'm getting there.

I just wanted to dedicate everything I write after this to him.

Daddy, I love you, I miss you, and I know you're watching over me.

"Honey, never forget that the most important thing in life is imagination."

-Daddy, Dec. 18th, 1958 – Dec. 12th, 2008

I will always love you.

Rest In Peace.


	6. Chapter 5, pt 2

A/N: Thank you all for your condolences and wishes of well being. They are very much appreciated.

I am watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.... For the last time, Sirius has straight hair—_straight_!

* * *

"Severus," I said, unwilling to leave him alone, "if something... _dark_ has taken place, I think it my right to be allowed knowledge of it."

He sneered, "Dear Elizabeth, you must realize that there _are_ things in this world beyond your comprehension."

I looked at him, mouth open, "Feel free to warn me against having humane feelings toward you ever again, Snape."

"I will, gladly," he bowed his head. "I see your ties to Sirius Black run deep."

"Shut up," I snapped, causing a student to stir in her sleep. I clenched my mouth shut, looking around the carriage to make sure no one had awakened. "What moral outrage have I done you to deserve this outburst?"

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the rocking carriage, "Goodnight, Professor Eden."

* * *

An owl swept down and perched upon Vasquez's shoulder as we were about to board the train. Dumbledore had sent us a letter with specific instructions regarding which compartments we were to occupy. The students were to take the two compartments in the middle of the train, and the teachers to be split into pairs and take the compartments to each side. To my dissatisfaction, we were split into the same couplets as before.

We sat in silence, Severus Snape glared outside at the rolling hillsides, and I, with equal intensity, glared at the book I was pretending to read. I had discovered long ago that if you took a book with you everywhere and insisted on cracking it open whenever you had a chance, people would leave you alone. It had become my defense mechanism on long journeys such as this.

I sighed, breaking the poisonous silence, "Severus, what have I done?"

He cocked an eyebrow, looking at me curiously.

"I mean," I said, shutting my book and putting it alongside my half-finished crossword puzzle, "what caused our argument earlier today?"

He gave me a frustrated look before laughing, "Eden, does it matter to you that much?"

"I just want to know what caused my workmate to react to me in such a manner," I said.

"I see," he replied, the laughter of a moment before gone. Something I had said had caused him to regain his stern composure. "Well, Professor I would recommend that you forget what has occurred. As coworkers, and nothing more, our relationship does not run deep enough to call for a detailed synopsis of every interaction between us."

"Severus, if you feel you must act as you have been of late, then, by all means, go ahead," I said, looking outside at the cattle passing us by, "but to me, our relationship _is_ important enough to call for reason."

He snickered, looking outside, "Of course, Professor."

His cold manner was, to me, uncalled for. We spent the next hour quietly.

"I think it's your adaptation mechanism," I burst out, breaking the icy stillness at last.

He gave me a blank look, "Excuse me?"

"I think," I said, taking a deep breath, "that you take your anger out on innocent bystanders when something bad occurs so that you can become better adapted to the new event." There was a momentary pause.

"Or maybe I become angry when a _colleague_," he spat the word, "insists on knowing business directly related to the Order, which she has refused to join many a time. You know, Eden, if you were as good as you insist on everyone believing by quitting the newspaper under Fudge, you would be willing to join us as we fight for a day when the blood of the innocent is not spilled," he had lost his temper. He took a few deep breaths and regained his composure. "You would be better off turning down the offer, and returning to the Daily Prophet. They seem more like your lot."

Silence ensued.

* * *

After quite a bit of traveling, we found ourselves at the Ministry. With ease, as we were accompanied by Valora Vasquez, the Magnificent (I'm not joking, someone at the Ministry _literally_ referred to her by that title), getting through security and to the portkeys took much less time than was expected. Thus, we found ourselves in Lima, Peru before Dumbledore.

"Liz! Kate!" Demi shrieked, running and flinging herself at us. "It is so good to see you both at last!" Demi remained pretty much the same. Although she wasn't pretty per se, she now had an offbeat beauty to her which captured anyone's attention. She had dirty blond hair, and newly tanned skin. She looked a lot better than she had in London.

Demetria reached out, taking a strand of my hair, "Why _Professor_ Eden, you are quite scandalous!"

A few of the students snickered at this as Demi swept Kate and I into yet another hug.

"It's good to see you, too," I laughed, and it really was. It had none of the awkwardness which running into Gwyneth Garrett, my other close Ravenclaw friend from my years at Hogwarts, had produced. Demi, unlike Gwyn, had no bad feelings towards me, nor did she wish and plot to ruin my life.

"And you, Kate!" Demi took both of Kate's hands, stepping away and taking a good look at her. "How beautiful you are now that your beauty is not diluted by Parker Calaway."

I snickered, causing Kate to throw me an evil, loaded look.

"Severus Snape?" Demi squeaked, running to him next. To my surprise, she took him in a lung-crushing hug. "I haven't seen you since Seventh Year! My, my what a handsome man you are now."

"I get the feeling Demi doesn't get much visitors," I whispered to Kate, causing her to giggle childishly.

"She must be desperate to see anyone from Hogwarts," Kate replied, "to be so happy to see _Severus Snape_."

I had a feeling Severus had overheard the last part of the conversation, as he threw me a darker, scarier look than usual. He had reacted quite oddly to Demetria. I would have expected him to gag as she hugged him or make a snide comment, but he grinned and bared the torture. Alas, he finally pulled away.

"It's nice to see you, too," he said, trying very hard to remember her name, "Demetria...?"

I gave him a small nod,letting him know that he had guessed correctly, "So, Demi... Have you gotten a letter from Dumbledore?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding eagerly, showing us a piece of parchment, "However, I am yet to open it. I received it on my way here, so--"

Snape quickly snatched the letter out of her hand, striding away from the party to read it.

"Is he alright?" Kate asked me in a whisper.

"I doubt it," I replied, shaking my head. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, waiting for his return. "Alright class," I began, turning my attention, for the first time, towards the students, "We need to find our temporary place of residence!" Kate snickered at my dweeb-ish jargon.

Demi smiled, "Where are you staying?"

"Some place by the name of Sudor del.. uhm," Katherine paused, trying to remember the rest of the name, "something or other."  
"Sol. Sudor del Sol," Demi's eyes flashed.

"Do you know where it is, Didd?" Valora Vasquez asked impatiently. She had a way of killing perfect, movie-worthy moments.

"Yes," she said quietly, nodding. "It's an Inca castle in the outskirts of the city, and invisible to Muggles much like Hogwarts."

A wave of excitement passed through the students. They were getting what they had come here for—mystery.

"The Minister has told me that you may go wherever you wish as long as you carry on about it in a Muggle way," Demi said, suddenly seeming strained. "However, if you wish to go by Magical means, you must have a Comandmante de Ministerio present."

"Which means?" Vasquez interjected.

"Leader of Ministry," Demi explained, "like myself, for example."

"Seeing as how I have accompanied this party, I don't see the need for a leader of--"

"Actually," Demi interrupted, breaking Vasquez's self-absorbed tirade, "your position of leadership means nothing here."

Vasquez's nostrils flared in reply, "If dear Fudge ever found out about this, he would--"

"Do absolutely nothing," I said. "You don't think he already knows? My, my, Valora. You _must_ really stop underestimating His Holiness, the Minister of Magic."

She glared at me in outrage, her eyes storming.

"If you want to make it to Sudor del Sol before night," Demi began, looking at the sky around us, "we must leave now."

"I agree," Snape said, rejoining us with letter in hand. "Dumbledore implies that we should expect an addition to our party by the end of the night."  
"Who?" Kate, Vasquez and I asked simultaneously.

"That, Professors," he sneered, "remains to be a mystery."

* * *

We reached the castle at a little before midnight. When Demi had said we would have to leave promptly to avoid darkness, she hadn't been kidding. Thankfully, it was summer in Peru, meaning a beautiful twilight surrounded us as the very last minutes of the day ticked by. The students, professors and myself were all weary from a bit more than thirty-six hours of travel. Eyelids drooped, thoughts were fogged and everyone was almost asleep—that is, until we reached Sudor del Sol.

"It's," Kate began as we came upon the castle, searching tiredly for an adjective.

"Breathtaking," I whispered, finishing her sentence. She nodded as we slowly filed out of our carriages and in front of the amazing castle.

The castle itself was a deep gray, and glistened, looking marble from where we stood. The sky surrounding it was dark blue, disturbed every now and then by a bright star. The castle was set into deep contrast by a very large, ash-gray moon to the far left of one of it's many turrets. A few fires were set in the castle, visible through it's many windows. However, the foreboding, tall castle wall in front of us was more than enough to extinguish the welcoming feeling the lights produced.

"Make haste," Demetria called out at us, already half a kilometer ahead. "There is no time to waste on such trivial things as beauty."

I grasped the handle of my bag and followed her up the steep slope, keeping an eye on all of the students. It seemed as if endless things were possible here, be they dangerous or magnificent.

* * *

A/N: For once you can't complain about me ending on a cliff-hanger, as that wasn't _much_ of one. This is officially the first proofread chapter of _Professor Eden: Beyond Hopeless Teacher._**Read & Review. It's your reactions that keep me interested in this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh yes, the holidays. Well, have a _**merry Christmas**_, a _**happy Hanukkah**_ and a _**cool Kwanzaa**_. Sorry about the sub par writing. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Sorry this update took a while. I had a lot of college deadlines to make. **-Sighs- **I hate growing up. Many thanks to 3OH!3 for inspiring me to write.

**Amy**: If I may be very honest with you, I had no idea who I wanted to be visiting with Dumbledore until I read Jessluvsharry's review. So, love or hate the guest, it's her fault. ;)

**NoReins-XO**: Well, I don't know what it is either, but I'm glad you're hooked. ;) I love my readers.

**Jessluvsharry**: You're such a cutie. It's as much fun to read one of your reviews as it is to read a chapter I've been waiting for an author to post.

**Padfoot and Stacey**: Don't tell anyone I told you this, but _he_ will make his first appearance _very, very soon_.  
**Madeofawesomeness**: Well hey, I'll be the first one to admit the first store was purely fluff. Haha... It kind of made me hate the characters, so this time around, I am adamant about adding a plot line. Thank you for the suggestion, it came in a real time of need.

* * *

"Professor?" called out a student as we stood in the opened front doors of the castle. Kate, the other two professors and I snapped around suddenly. I could tell that they, too, were on edge. The castle had a very mysterious feel to it. And mystery, although exciting, is very unpredictable, and sometimes dangerous.

"Yes?" Snape said to the student, who was staring into the field behind us.

"Is that," he paused, squinting his eyes very hard, trying to see through the darkness that had seeped into every corner of the night, "Dumbledore? Is that Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Our entire party followed his gaze. There, somewhere in the middle of the castle's grounds, were two dark figures hastily making their way towards Sudor del Sol.

"Everybody go inside," Snape said, clenching my wrist. Apparently, he felt as unsure as I did. "Demetria, make sure the students travel to the rooms corresponding to their tickets. Professor Eden and I will greet the Headmaster."

"Yes, Severus," she said, bowing her head before calling upon the help of Kate and Vasquez to bring order to the students. Silently, they filed past us. The general consensus of our party was anxiety.

"It isn't quite wise of us to stand here," he said as soon as the students were gone. "If it isn't the Headmaster, it implies hostility."

"Or genuine curiosity," I replied.

With a swish of his cape, he flew inside, prompting me to follow him. He then closed the doors with a snap and stood there for a moment. "We should talk to the wizard or witch in charge."

"Yes," I replied solemnly, "to allow them knowledge of our arrival." We both knew we were searching frantically for something to do around the doors of the castle so we could guard our students without seeming unfriendly or aggressive to the oncoming party.

"Madame?" Severus called out to a witch passing us. He strode to her, catching her attention and engaging her in a deep conversation. Apparently, she was the woman in charge of lodgings at the castle. I followed his lead and stood beside him, taking part in the conversation with a slight nod every now and then. However, to be completely honest, I had no idea what was going on. All I could concentrate on was the thudding of my heart and the very real fear that I might suddenly throw up. Alas, the great wooden doors swung open.

"Professor Dumbledore," I exhaled with relief. "That is the last time I trust premonition!" I, quite rudely, left the conversation with Senora Sanchez quickly and joined the Headmaster. I was so relieved that one of the figures had turned out to be Dumbledore that I forgot completely about the figure which had accompanied him. Now, remembering the second stranger, I looked about him. "Wasn't there someone with you?"

He looked momentarily flustered, "No, there was not. Just me—_alone _."

"Of course, Headmaster," I replied. "It must have been a trick of the lights, I suppose." I had dropped the subject immediately for I had seen a shimmer in the empty space next to Dumbledore which implied one thing—invisibility cloak.

Severus managed to escape the clutches of Senora Sanchez, who happened to be a social butterfly, and quickly, we filed to the suite Dumbledore had reserved for the Professors and himself. There, as the door swung shut, Remus Lupin revealed himself from beneath the cloak.

"Lupin," I said, running up to him and sweeping him in a hug to match the one Demi had given Severus earlier on in the day. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Remus Lupin looked at Snape, smiling shyly, "'Ello, Severus." It was obvious by the look on their faces that they still had deep feelings rooted to their day's at Hogwarts. Although Severus' was of hatred, I could tell that Remus' was of regret and embarrassment.

"Lupin," Snape sneered accordingly. He hissed the name, condemning it with a curse.

"I felt that," Dumbledore began, seemingly worn down and exhausted, "Remus's addition to our party would be beneficial to both us and him." Then, Severus and Dumbledore made eye-contact, the space between them nearly sizzling with the loaded look. Slowly, Dumbledore gave one nod and Severus looked away, seeking the solace of the other side of the room.

"What is going on?" I asked. I had forgotten to control my voice, and thus, a slight crack gave me away. I was petrified.

The three Order members exchanged looks. Alas, Severus and Remus rested their eyes on Dumbledore.

"Elizabeth, my dear," he said, giving me a bitter smile, "take a seat." I did as he asked. Severus swept to the Headmaster's side. "We have reason to fear that Lord Voldemort may be... on the verge of an attack."

"Because we're away from the castle?" I asked. My eyes were stinging, and I closed them, resting my forehead against the palm of my hand.

"Precisely," he replied. "Although, I doubt it's the castle he wishes to attack."

"You mean," I paused, my heart beating within my throat, "us? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants to attack _us_?" To my horror, silence took over the room. I took a deep breath and swallowed what felt like a large lump of salt. "Then we must go back."

"I fear we cannot," Remus Lupin replied.

I looked up to be greeted by Snape's Dark Mark. There it was, the infamous skull and snake, etched into Snape's skin, ensuring him that it would stay there forever. It glowed, radiated heat, and nearly came alive. The Dark Lord wanted his followers, and he wanted them right then.

"It has been growing darker and darker since we left the castle," he said gravely. "I must leave you soon to join the reigns of the Dark Lord."

"I don't understand," I said, wanting to take a cover from it all. Being responsible was definitely not my forte. "Why us?"

"It seems there are two extraordinary wizards within your class whom he wishes to influence," Remus Lupin said with a sad smile. "First, there is Thomas Tessier and second, Nymphadora Tonks."

"The Dark Lord does not care who is in his employ as long as they prove to be worthy," Snape added. "And who better to join his reigns than an impressionable werewolf and a Metamorphmagus."

"They will be forced to choose between light and dark," I said, stunned. "They are not but seventeen."

* * *

The next afternoon, the professors, students and I followed Demetria to Miraflores, a subdivision of Lima. Lima was somewhat of a big city made up of little cities, and it was in this particular little city that the Peruvian Ministry had chosen to settle. Somewhere within Larco Mar, a shopping center up on the cliffs of Lima, above the sea and lined with palm trees, there was a coffee shop by the name of _Café_ _Café_ which led to their headquarters. It stood out against the light blue sky, and looked over the cliffs. The ease this setting produced was in deep contrast to the anxiety of the castle.

"This is all so much better than Diagon Alley," Kate grinned as we sat down around one of the tables at the cafe. "And a lot more colorful as well."

"It seems Southern Americans are a bit more _flamboyant_," I replied as a wizard in rainbow colored robes walked past us. "Now _there_ is a wizard with some pizazz."

Kate snorted, nearly spitting up her mocha, "If only Gwyn were here to see that crime against fashion."

"Yes," I grinned, "this would be one occasion in which I would not be greatly opposed to seeing Gwyneth Garrett."

"I haven't seen Gwyn in ages," Kate replied. "The last I heard of her was when you ran into her at Diagon Alley two summers ago."

"Same here," I nodded. "There has been nothing about her or her 'blooming fashion robe shop' in the Prophet as of late."

"Are you guys talking about Gwyn?" Demi asked, sitting in an empty chair between Kate and me. She looked over the cliff and towards the ocean, which right then, seemed gray and troubled. "You haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?" Kate and I asked simultaneously.

"The last anyone heard of our dearest Gwyn," Demi said with a bitter-sweet smile, "she was said to be enjoying the company of Bellatrix Lestrange on a daily basis."

Kate's mouth was agape, "Our Gwyn? Gwyn Garrett of Ravenclaw? One of the most brilliant minds of our generation?"

Demi replied with a curt nod.

"Knowledge _is_ power, Kate," I said, shrugging the alarming news off. "Some use that power for good, and some use it for evil."

"And some," I heard Severus Snape from behind us, "do not use it at all."

"That," added Demi, "seems to be the worse crime of all."

I clenched my jaw, "What do you mean?"

Severus took the last empty seat which was opposite of Demi, "All I am saying, Professor Eden, is that there is an evil worse than that of evil men."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Demi said, her stony eyes reflecting the light of the sun. "It is the indifference of good men."

* * *

Less than half an hour later, our party was dispersed throughout the city. Severus had left us to join the Dark Lord, and the students had taken it upon themselves to discover the many shops, Muggle and Wizard alike, of Larco Mar. I found myself in a dark room waiting for Arturo Mamani, along with Albus Dumbledore.

Remus and Kate were out keeping an eye on Tessier and Tonks. Remus stayed under cover inside the castle, so as Vasquez wouldn't know he was accompanying us, and wouldn't grow suspicious. Outside of the castle, however, he joined us, freely lounging about and doing his best to avoid Kate's vengeance. Valora Vasquez, on the other hand, was getting a full tour of the Ministry and was imparting her wisdom onto anyone who would listen as Demetria ran behind her, doing damage control and attempting to get a hold of the Minister.

"Elizabeth?" Dumbledore said, giving up his constant pacing to take a seat beside me. I looked up at him curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Quite, Headmaster," I replied, causing him to grin widely. I could tell that he saw through my bluff.

"What is on your mind?"

"A conversation," I sighed. "It is one I have had many times before that has a habit of haunting me."

"Hmm," he smiled, the torch in the room causing a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Would this conversation have anything to do with Severus Snape?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course, you would know."

"My dear Elizabeth," Dumbledore said with a deep sigh, "at times I see you as seventeen, but more and more often these days, you seem so much older than your age permits." He paused, waiting to see if I had any input—I did not. It was a talk I had gotten many times over the past few months. "I would like to remind you that my offer for you to join the Order is valid whenever you wish to take it. However, you need not give in to peer pressure."

"It's not _peer pressure_, sir," I said, a bit flustered. "It is a moral decision."

"If it's a moral decision, child," he said, getting up and striding towards the door, "then you should already know the answer."

As he reached the door, it opened and the Minister came inside, followed by Demi and Vasquez.

* * *

Arturo Mamani, the Peruvian Prime Minister, went from staring at me, to Demetria, to Katherine and then back at me as we sat opposite of him, as he lounged behind his desk. This sequence had been repeating itself for the last ten minutes. At last, his eyes rested on Demetria.

"She is a financial aid serviceman," he said, looking at Kate, "and she is a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he said looking at me. He paused, momentarily. "These are the people you bring to help us?"

I could nearly feel the flames that had ignited in my eyes.

"You greatly underestimate us," I said, with a bitter smile. Lupin sat to my left, and I could feel him squirming, trying very hard to not laugh out loud.

"Do I?"

"Yes," I said, "if you spoke to any of my students, or anyone who has asked for the aid of Katherine, you would not speak so. I am sure Headmaster Dumbledore would be glad to reassure you of this same point."

His eyes then shot up to Dumbledore, who was the only figure who remained standing. Something in his eyes must have been substantial, and worthy because Mamani smiled, before resting his eyes in the palms of his hands.

"I apologize," he said. "These times are of such stress that I find myself doubting the sun's ability to rise." He looked up, glancing at Vasquez. "I am sure you sympathize."

"Excuse me?" Vasquez replied curtly.

"Your ministry," he paused, "surely you are facing problems such as ours, if not worse. The concentration of magic in England is greater than in any other part of the planet."

"On the contrary, Sir," she began, nearly sticking her nose up in the air, "the British Ministry of Magic is carrying on as finely as ever. We are facing no such problems, nor any problems of grandeur."

I snorted, unable to stop myself, "Right. You are only facing _illusions _of grandeur."

She threw me a dark look, causing her and I to begin bickering childishly.

"All withstanding," Dumbledore said, silencing our party, "we are here, ready to extend all the aid we are capable of. There is an addition to our party, Professor Snape. He is currently away on business for Hogwarts but will be rejoining us shortly." I could nearly see Vasquez's ears perk up in anticipation of hearing something to incriminate Severus.

"Very well," Mamani replied. "Tonight, Demetria and I will take you to the sites of the disappearances. Please, we need your input."

* * *

I sighed, walking around the fifth house that we had visited that day. So far, I had absolutely nothing. By the looks of it, neither did anyone of my party. Remus and Kate were walking around, Remus was making small observations to Kate, who wrote them down. Vasquez was wondering around the house, looking for anything that might be interpreted as a clue. She looked as if she were mumbling to herself. Dumbledore, on the other hand, seemed completely at is as if there were no mystery, yearning to be solved. He always seemed at peace under pressure.

"None of the victims," I said, capturing everyone's attention, "have anything in common with one another."

Mamani gave me a sad smile, "And that is the root of our problem."

"Are you sure it has a magical cause?" Remus asked, stepping aside to let a team from the Ministry with several magic detectors pass by.

"The President seems to be sure of it," Demetria replied. "As you know, he has threatened to expose the Wizarding community as a whole if we cannot stop the cause of these disappearances."

"Have all the victims been Muggles?" Kate asked.

Demetria shook her head, "No. They are wizards, Muggles, men, women, children.. there is no correlation."

"There is no evidence of a struggle," I sighed. "It's simply as if they disappeared."

Mamani shrugged, "Well, if they disappeared without a trace, we might as well do the same. The fate of Wizards and Witches everywhere rests within our hands."

* * *

A/N: Epic, don't you think? Get ready for a certain _dog, _as he will be resurfacing in the plot very soon.

**Read & Review **


End file.
